


Was It Always This Big?

by OnigiriCurry (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: And Rider loves it with her robotic heart, Big and Fluffy Bows, F/F, Fluff, Hard-Boiled Heavies, Heavy Magician's bow is unnaturely big, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's summer and it is hot, Let's fix the AC by fixing the toolbox!, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnigiriCurry
Summary: She never noticed this before, but Magician's bowtie was unnaturally big, even by her standards. It was big and fluffy, and it bounced with every moment."Was it always this big?"





	Was It Always This Big?

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Magician's bowtie isn't robotic, but is actually a huge ribbon just made into a bowtie. It feels like silk. :">

Rider and Magician was currently outside fixing the toolbox, because apparently Gunner couldn't do it. Something about not having the needed tools,despite them being in the cabinet. He's just being lazy according to them.

Rider didn't really know about techniques involving screwdrivers and wrenches ("What's the difference? Their wrenches aren't they? Why call a wrench a monkey wrench if it doesn't have any properties of a monkey?!"), so she watched Magician handle the situation. The latter was on her knees, trying to see where she needed to connect the red and the blue wires.

"I think I got it!"

She snapped two wires together...

...and got electrocuted.

"Oh geez, are you okay?!", questioned Rider as she went to kneel next to her girlfriend. The yellow robot nodded slowly, her voicebox being replaced with some static. Rider knew what to do in this situation, she had seen Gunner in the same position way too many times to count. 

She grabbed a wrench and reached her hand to her partener's chest before she stopped.

"Um... Where's your chest compartment?"

"I-it's..."

Heavy Magician guided her hand to her red bowtie, slipping it under the accessory.

"T-there..."

"Thanks"

Heavy Rider placed the wrench down and went to untie the bowtie from around her lover's neck, and placed it aside. Now with it removed she could clearly see the square shaped compartment. She pressed her hand aganist it lightly and watched as it popped open, releasing steam that was being held in. All she needed to do was remove the excess electricity and she was done.

She started to mess around with the screws, being mindful of the ones that needed to stay in place. Once in a while she would feel eyes watching her, and she would look up to see Magician staring at her. She would give her a happy expression before continuing to work on the voicebox.

...

 

"And done!"

She snapped the compartment shut, and placed the wrench down. "How do you feel, dude?"

"I feel...FANTASTIC!", announced Magician as she hugged her girlfriend, earning a surprise squeak from her. "Aw geez, thanks for removing that excess electricity!"

"No...problem..."

"Oops!"

She removed her arms from Rider as she watched the latter cough, laughing softly from her enthusiasm.

"Oh hey!" She picked up her ribbon, "I gotta put this back on! Wouldn't want someone to perform an illegal act on me, now would we?"

As Rider watched Magican summon a mirror to help her with tying her bow correctly, she couldn't help but notice something. She never noticed this before, but Magician's bowtie was unnaturally big, even by her standards. It was big and fluffy, and it bounced with every moment.

"Was it always this big?"

"Huh?"

Magician stopped what she was doing to gaze at her significant other.

"Your bow", started Rider, "Was it always that big?"

"Well...yeah it was. I don't want people to see my compartment! That's unprofessional, silly!", squeaked Magician as she tied the knot and fluffed our her bow. She looked in the mirror and deemed the bow perfect before she snapped her fingers; the mirror disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Makes sense"

"Wait... Why else would it be so big?"

Rider thought for a moment before she responded, "I don't know. I thought it was to add to your cuteness factor."

"Maybe it does~", joked Magician as she gave a small wink to Rider.

They both shared a laugh before they went to continue fixing the toolbox. Gunner eventually came outside with some wiring and tools, sitting next the girls to help with the box. ("Wow, so those weren't in the cabinet?", "No, of course not! That's why I went to go and find them!", "That makes sense")

And the box was thankfully fixed allowing cool air to fill the base, because in the end, who would want to work in an oven-like base?


End file.
